


skin

by thominewt (obliviate1d)



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Also fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO, Shameless Smut, Strip Tease, Valentine's Day Special, Valentine's Day smut, you can guess the rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviate1d/pseuds/thominewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched as Newt craned his neck to see what was behind Thomas, his eyes found the chair. And on instant Newt took off his jacket suit, throwing it to the bed as he challenged Thomas with a look. “I like where this is going.”</p><p>Newt closed the door by the back of his foot as Thomas shuffled to the side of their room. His hand found the CD tape player, and clicked on the play button. It was silent for a while, Thomas braced himself and made his way toward Newt. He pushed the boy on the chair and Newt landed with a soft thump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skin

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first smut ive ever written thats longer than 1k word so pls be gentle :-)
> 
> ANDDD to get you in the right mood, please listen to Skin by Rihanna. it is also the song that thomas used for the lapdance. heres the link to download :-) http://www.stafaband.info/download/139015/Rihanna/Skin/#39015-1
> 
> and this is the underwear that thomas used: http://www.freshpair.com/good-devil-rotica-sheer-jockstrap-GD422.html

The sound of Newt’s car pulling off in the driveway made Thomas feel giddy with excitement. He took a look around their small bedroom to make sure that everything was in place. The curtains were drawn closed, the ceiling lamp was turned off. He took Newt’s dark brown scarf and wrapped it around their too-bright side lamp. Thomas tried to turn it on, and it gave the room a beautiful dim light. Their cheap wooden chair was placed right beside their queen-sized bed, looking awkward and out of place. Not for much longer, though.

He picked up the pillow that had fallen from the bed, puffing the dust off before he checked his reflection in the mirror. His hair was still gelled up, and he ruffled it a bit to make it messier. He fixed his tie and took a deep breath before closing the door behind him.

Thomas was still in his work clothes, suit and all. Though he knew that Newt ravished him the best when he didn’t change. He was late for work once because Newt wouldn’t stop fucking him in the kitchen, that was when Thomas decided to wear suits for work. Thomas smiled at the memory. He heard a jingle of keys, and the scrape of Newt’s shoes in front of the door. He leaned on the big shelf that was beside their bedroom door, his leg crossed on the other as he waited for Newt to come in.

“Tommy? I’m h-“ Newt stopped on his track as he spotted Thomas. The bag that was slung on the blond’s shoulder dropped to the ground slowly, as if he already knew what Thomas was up to. Newt smirked as he walked toward him. “Well, hello there.”

Thomas bit his lip as he stepped forward as well, grabbing Newt’s tie teasingly as he pulled the smaller boy closer. “How was work today?” Thomas asked distractingly, his hands travelled up and down Newt’s clothed chest. Thomas stepped closer to lean his weight completely on Newt’s body, who wrapped an arm around his waist immediately.

“It was dull, as always. How was yours?” Newt said, his voice muffled through Thomas’s hair. The hand on his waist started to move up and down, as the other hand found Thomas’s neck. He gave Newt a soft hum and pulled back, almost forgetting what he was going to do.

There was no backing out now. He had watched over fifteen tutorial videos of how to do a simple lap dance. And it was too far from _simple_. But he was ready. Thomas wanted to give Newt a little something for this year's Valentine, and decided to give the older boy a lap dance. He had been nervous and felt silly while he watched the videos, but this was the perfect gift.

He tilted Newt’s chin, so their lips met for one painful second before he pulled back, dragging Newt toward their shared bedroom by his tie. Thomas walked backward as he kept an eye contact with Newt. The smirk on the blond’s face should make Thomas feel nervous, but it gave him confidence instead.

He watched as Newt craned his neck to see what was behind Thomas, his eyes found the chair. And on instant Newt took off his jacket suit, throwing it to the bed as he challenged Thomas with a look. “I like where this is going.”

Newt closed the door by the back of his foot as Thomas shuffled to the side of their room. His hand found the CD tape player, and clicked on the play button. It was silent for a while, Thomas braced himself and made his way toward Newt. He pushed the boy on the chair and Newt landed with a soft thump.

And at that moment, they heard the intro of Skin by Rihanna blasted through the room. Newt’s lips quirked up as Thomas took a deep breath.

_‘The mood is set,  
So you already know what's next’_

Thomas put both of his hands on the chair by the side of Newt’s shoulder as he bowed down, his face inches from Newt. He leaned closer to put his lips closely to Newt’s, dragging his bottom lip upward before he pulled back, standing with his shoulders upright. He heard the whine that came from the blond.

 _‘TV on blast,_  
_Turn it down,_  
_Turn it down,_  
_Don't want it to clash,_  
_When my body's screaming out now’_

Newt bit his lip, eyeing Thomas from top to button through lidded eyes. Thomas smirked at the gaze and spread Newt’s legs open. He swayed his hips from side to side as he went down, stopping right on Newt’s crotch. When he heard the blond let out a soft moan, Thomas started to roll his hips repeatedly, harder each time.

 _‘I know you hearin' it,_  
_You got me moaning now._  
_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh._  
_I got a secrets imma drop em to the floor’_

Thomas slid down his jacket suit slowly as his hips continued to roll on Newt’s crotch. He dropped his jacket to the floor carelessly, and started to unbutton his shirt. He felt Newt’s hand on his thigh, he smirked and slapped it off. He took his shirt off completely as he piled it down with his jacket.

 _‘No teasing,_  
_You waited long enough._  
_Go deep,_  
_Imma throw it at ya,_  
_Can you catch it?'_

He dropped his hips down onto the floor and spread his legs open. Before grabbing Newt’s legs and slide his hips upward, his butt high in the air. He stood up and circled on the chair, teasingly dragging his hands along Newt’s shoulders and upper arms. The boy shifted on his seat, and when Thomas peeked from his back, Newt was hard.

 _‘Don't hold back,_  
_You know I like it rough._  
_Know I'm feeling ya, huh._  
_Know you liking it’_

Thomas crouched down, his hands on both of Newt’s shoulders as he pulled Newt’s collar down slightly, licking the back of his neck. He felt Newt shudder. Thomas grinned and dragged his lips toward Newt’s ear. He kissed the back of it, before sliding his tongue upward and bit Newt’s earlobe playfully. He repeated the motion with Newt’s other ear. “Fucking _hell_ , Tommy.” Newt breathed out.

 _‘So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,_  
_Baby strip down for me,_  
_Go on take em off’_

Thomas slide his hands up and down Newt’s chest. He started to unbutton Newt’s shirt, but it was hard doing it from behind. When it was opened halfway, Newt groaned frustratedly and dragged his hands up—it was originally curled on the chair’s legs—to open them himself. Thomas walked back in front of Newt.

 _‘Don't worry baby,_  
_Imma meet you half way,_  
_Cause I know you wanna see me’_

Thomas dragged his hand up his bare chest, playing with his nipple and let out a soft moan. His other hand tugged on his trousers. Newt bit his lip as he brought his hands up to fumbly open the button, and finally zipped it down. However, he didn’t let Newt finish the job. Thomas pulled his pants down slowly, his gaze locked onto Newt’s parted lips. His trousers dropped to the floor. Newt let out a loud moan at the sight of Thomas in his underwear. Which he bought just for this occasion.

Finally, Thomas stepped over Newt’s legs as he sat on the blond’s lap. He hooked his legs behind the chair and arched his back. He put both of his hands on Newt’s thigh and rolled his hips up slowly. When both of their erection met, Newt whimpered as Thomas bit his tongue to hold back his own moan. He did it again and again and _again_.

Newt threw his head back, and Thomas took the opportunity to plant hot, wet kisses onto the blond’s neck and collarbones. Newt’s hands gripped his bare legs hard, and it made Thomas bit on Newt’s neck just as hard. Newt then unhooked his legs from the chair, looping it on his waist instead.

_‘Almost there,  
So baby don't stop what you're doing’_

The song gave a little beat, and Newt lifted both of them up. Their lips met at the movement. The kiss was filthy and rushed, filled with hunger as Newt flipped them, returning to the hard cushion as Thomas’s back hit the chair. His legs were placed comfortably on Newt’s legs, though Thomas’s ass hit the chair lightly. The position made their bulge touched. To his surprise, Newt placed a hand on Thomas’ shoulder and dragged his hips up, grinding on his crotch and stomach. Thomas finally let out a moan.

 _‘Softer than them others_  
_Boy I know you wanna touch_  
_Breathing down my neck’_

Newt groaned as he kissed Thomas hard that his jaw hurt, but returned the kiss willingly. The blond pulled back and ravished Thomas’s neck. By the sound of him sucking, Thomas knew it would leave a huge hickey. Newt yanked his hair to have better access. He felt Newt’s hot tongue tickling his skin, and Thomas made a satisfied moan. The chair dipped backward a bit when Newt pushed Thomas’s shoulders down.

 _‘I can tell ya wanna -_  
_And now you want it like,_  
_Want you to feel it now’_

Thomas pushed the older boy off as he unwrapped his legs from Newt. He held onto Newt’s shoulder as got up, his erection a mere inch from the blond’s face. Newt looked up at him through his eyelid, and Thomas pulled the older boy up along with him. He kneeled on the chair as he kissed Newt’s bare stomach, lowering down to unbutton his pants, before unzipping it with his teeth. Thomas pulled Newt’s pants down completely, along with his boxer and underwear. He got up and placed a chaste kiss to Newt’s swollen lips.

He pushed Newt onto the bed, straddling his legs. Thomas brought his hands down to the side of Newt’s head, hovering over him as he brought his hips back up. Thomas smirked as he pushed his body down, chest first, then his stomach and crotch. The blond tugged on Thomas’s underwear before pulling it down completely. Thomas sighed in relief.

“What’s gotten into you, Tommy?” Newt shook his head as he tossed the cloth to the floor. Thomas didn’t reply as he kissed Newt’s sharp jaw. He felt a hand on his neck, caressing it softly. The hand dropped as Thomas closed his mouth around Newt’s left nipple, while he pinched on the right one.

When he felt Newt’s hand cupping his dick, he got up. “I’ve done the teasing. Now fuck me, please.” Thomas said, his voice hoarse.

Obliging Thomas’s wish, Newt flipped them. “Gladly.” He leaned down to kiss the brunet softly on the lips, before getting up to get the lube and condom.

Thomas took a deep breath when Newt returned with the necessary supplies, and dropped them on the bed carelessly. Newt climbed on top of him again, Thomas shuddered at the contact. He closed his eyes as he heard squirting noise from the lube bottle. Then he felt coldness under a slick hand stroking his dick slowly, he moaned.

The hand slowly made it’s way down, cupping his balls before teasing his hole. Finally, Newt lifted Thomas’s legs up and pushed one finger in. Thomas squeezed his eyes shut as he buckled his hips up. “N-Newt, _fuck!_ ”

Newt leaned down to press a soft kiss to Thomas’s thigh before moving his finger in and out slowly. The song has ended now, and the only thing audible was the sound of both of their ragged breaths. Newt pulled out, and Thomas clenched his ass cheeks at the loss of contact. He opened his eyes to see Newt squirting more lube onto his fingers. He smiled at Thomas and leaned forward to distract him with a kiss.

The feeling of two fingers spreading his hole open was incredible. Newt’s pace quickened inside him and Thomas was moaning mess. “Oh, god. _Please._ Fuck me, please!” Thomas begged as he stroke himself in a frenzy.

Thomas got up immediately when he heard Newt ripping the condom packet open. He took it out of Newt’s grasp, smirking. “Let me put this on you.” Thomas squeezed the condom between his fingers and popped it into his mouth, the tip pointing inwards. He wrapped his fingers around Newt’s dick and tugged him forward. Thomas then leaned down and swallowed the head, working his mouth down the shaft slowly. When he looked up, Newt’s eyes bulged open in awe and dark with lust.

The condom was on, rolled all the way down to the base. Thomas’s experiment worked.

“How the bloody hell did you do _that?_ ” Newt asked. But instead of answering, Thomas pulled both of them down. He gave Newt a smug smile before reaching from between his legs to grasp Newt’s dick and lined it up. Thomas took a deep breath as he pushed it inside of him. He gasped loudly. Newt pushed further and Thomas felt every inch of the slow slide down, astonished at the feeling of fullness and heat.

They stayed like that, waiting until Thomas was used to it. “ _Move,_ please.”

Newt pulled back in a long slide and pushed back in. Thomas groaned in pleasure. “That’s better.” He grinned at Newt. The blond pulled out until the head of his dick was just stretching Thomas’s hole open, and pushed forward slightly, rocking in and out of the most sensitive stretch of Thomas’s rectum. The feeling was overwhelmingly _good_.

Thomas’s dick was achingly hard. And he stroked himself lazily as Newt pressed in a bit deeper and angled himself up, the head of his dick brushed Thomas’s prostate. “Oh, god! _Newt!_ That’s fucking incredible.” He nailed on Newt’s back hard as his hips buckled. “That, more of that, please!” Thomas begged.

Newt pushed into him faster and deeper. It felt so much better, but it still wasn’t enough. Thomas dig his heels into Newt’s thigh before raising it, trying to get a better angle. “Harder, Newt.” Thomas panted.

“Come on, Newt. I won’t break.” Thomas said and Newt paused for a while, searching Thomas’s eyes. “ _Fuck me_.” he said again, more clear and determined. Newt made a strangled sound and pounded into him hard. Thomas put his hand on the headboard as he tried his best to push back, and _oh fucking god_. That was it.

“Fuck, Newt. That’s-that’s fucking perfect.” Thomas moaned and pulled Newt down for an obscene kiss. It was a mess of tongue and harsh breaths, but none of them cared. Newt leaned with one hand on the headboard as well, and the other on Thomas’s shoulder to balance himself.

“Fuck, Tommy. You’re so-“ Newt didn’t finish his sentence and instead his movements became erratic, and Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt, pulling the blond closer. Newt buried his head on Thomas’s shoulder as he groaned, his mouth open. “I love you _so, fucking, much_.” Newt whispered.

That did it.

Thomas cried out, his back arched as he came. Sending sticky white mess all over their chests and torso. A few hard thrust later and Newt came inside him. He pulled out and rolled the condom off. Newt flopped onto Thomas’s body as the aftermath hit both of them.

“That was fucking _perfect_ , Tommy.” Newt said in between breaths under his head. Thomas pulled Newt up to lay beside him. The blond swiped up a hair on Thomas’s forehead. “Where did you learn how to do those things? The stripping, the dances, that thing that you did with the condom?”

Thomas smirked as he nuzzled his head on Newt’s chest. He let out a yawn. “I’ll teach you later.” He kissed a spot on Newt’s throat. “But for now, I’m spent as fuck, and I want to sleep.” Newt chuckled above him and placed a soft kiss on Thomas’s sweaty forehead.

“Okay, then.” Newt said sleepily.

Thomas felt Newt stir under him, then his chest hit the bed. "Where are you going?"

Newt told him to wait on the bed and Thomas did, before the blond returned to the room, with one arm behind his back as the other held up a neatly wrapped brown box.

"I was going to give this to you earlier, but obviously we were busy doing something else." Newt said with a chuckle, stepping over the forgotten clothes on the floor. He sat beside Thomas, handling the box first before revealing a beautiful bouquet of flower.

Newt motioned him to open the box, and when Thomas did, it turned out to be one small brown puppy doll with 'Tommy' written on its shirt. "Newt, this is the cutest thing ever!" Thomas said, clutching the puppy onto his chest. "Thank you so much."

Newt beamed at him, Thomas's stomach always did a little something whenever the blond did that. "I'm glad you liked it." he felt Newt's hand on his back. "And really, your gift is so much better than mine."

Thomas snorted as Newt got up to turn off the light. Then they were back in their position, ready to end their day, not caring that it was only 7 pm.

“Love you so much, Tommy. Happy Valentine's Day.”

Thomas hummed happily and fell asleep with Newt's gift hugged between their chests.


End file.
